One Of My Own
by Phantom of a Vampire
Summary: As Lynn Nightsmaid, you are 12 years old, for the rest of eternity. You are a vampire, surviving in a orphanage. One day, your life will change forever when a 17 year old with long auburn hair walks in the Adoption Agency... IWTV. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress Note: Armand belongs to Anne Rice. Lynn however, DOES belong to me so ha :P**

**This is a collaberation between me and Erik's Final Rose.**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I look around the room I sat in. The walls are a bright vibrant orange, the kind that makes you want to throw up. The floors were hardwood, with dust collecting on it. This was my home, for now anyways. I am forced to wear a uniform. A white, button up blouse, and a knee length grey skirt. I look like a school-girl, but I am far from that. I am an orphan. My parents raised me, until someone took their lives, and unfortunatly, began mine.

That night, was the night that my whole life changed. After he had killed my parents, he got sight of me. I knew what he was, and he sensed that I knew. It was then I blacked out, When I awoke, I discovered that I had been turned into a vampire. I thought that they were just myths! It seems that I was wrong. I looked outside, and it was dark. I immediatly took action. I knew little about vampires, so I did what I had to do. I broke into the nearest bookstore, and drained the guards. Then, I stole every last book they had on vampires. I was 12 when that night happened, and I still am.

14 years later, I am still 12 years old, well, externally anyways. People often question my knowledge. I dont answer them. It is my secret and I intened to keep it that way. As for feeding, I live off the rats that run around at night. I cannot feed on human blood, I would be caught. I look around the room at the other childern. Their faces filled with laughter, smiles, and color. Mine, is filled with sadness, and paleness. My skin is very pale and cold. My hair is jet black and straight as a pin. My eyes, are a light grey. All in all, I am very differant from everybody else. I have to live here, because no one would belive that I am a legal age to live alone. Worst part is, this will continue for all eternity. I glance down at the bed I am sitting on. Orange, again. I sighed and looked around before tucking my head in my knees. I stay tucked up for about 5 minutes, until I hear footsteps, and children talking.

I hear Harriet talking. Harriet is the women who runs the Adoption Agency. Her hair is always in a messy bun with stray hairs everywhere. I heard her naming all the children. It must be another person coming to adopt one of them. I hear my name and I look up as I was taught to. I look at the man. His hair is a dark auburn hair that sits below his shoulders, with waves in them. His skin is very pale, and his eyes are a shade of brown. He looks at me, with a stunned look on his face. I have no idea what he is stunned about, but it looks like a big shock. " Hello," he says to me, smiling at me. I look at him with no emotion on my face. " Hello." I mumble to him, not making any eye-contact. I can feel him looking at me. " So, you're Lynn huh?" he asks, sounding very stupid.

" Well, that is what the women told you remember," I say as I roll my eyes. " If I was my real age, I wouldn't have to deal with this..." I say under my breath before sighing loudly.

" Miss!" he yells towards the door that Harriet had almost reached. " I want to adopt this child," he says as suprisingly, he grabs me by the arm. I am jerked forward. I look at Harriet, who has a suprised look on her face. " Are you sure sir? There are plenty of other childern he-"

" I want Lynn," he says, cutting her off.

" Okay then," Harriet said, sounding nervous. " Follow me, " she says, leading the man to another room, while he drags me with him. When we get to the room, Harriet hands me a clipbored and a pen. " Sign here honey," she says nervously. I quickly sign. I can use this as an escape. I hand it back to her and Harriet gives the man some papers. " Thank you for adopting her, I hope you both have wonderful lives," Harriet says with a nervous smile. He smiles at her and Harriet gives me my coat. I put is on and my adopter takes me by the hand as we walk outside. While we walk, he looks at me. Some of his hair falls infront of his eyes as he asks me a question. " So, are you a vamprie?"


	2. Chapter 2

I look at him, slight did he know? How WOULD he know? I decide to take the safe way. " Before I answer that, why don't you tell me what your name is? If you are going to be my father, it is best for me to know." I say as I look at him. He keeps straight at me, dodging a lamp post as he walks.

" My name is Armand, " he says as the snow and wind picks up. I remember that name from somewhere.

" Armand, that sounds familar," I say as I continue to think. He pulls his coat closer to him as he walks. I know I know that name from somewhere. I think it was in a book, what book? My mind stops immediatily. My head snapped up. " Armand! As in Vampire Armand! I read about you!" I say as I grab his sleeve. Now, I also remember what he did. " You, you were the one who killed Claudia!" I say as I let go and step back. A blood tear runs down my cheek as I remember what the book said. He looks at me and sees the tear. " How...how could you? I mean, only to get to Louis!" I yell. He tries to put his hand on my shoulder, but I jerk away from him.

" Lynn, please, calm down," he says soothingly. It calms me down a bit, but I look at him with fear in my eyes.

" You...you'd never kill me just to get to someone would you?"

" Of course I wouldn't! Why do you even think I would?!" he says with a bit of rage in his voice. He looks around and notices that people are looking at us. " Lynn, Lynn we have to keep moving," he says as he grabs my arm again. I reluctlantly follow him when a statment pops into my head.

" Your only 17 and you are adopting me?" I ask. He glares at me.

" You know I'm over 500 years old and am perfectly capable of caring for you."

" Sure you are." I say with sarasam in my voice as I roll my eyes.

" Be quiet!" he snaps at me. I do as he told me to and I don't talk for the rest of the walk. When we finally get ' home ' , he takes his bronze key from his pocket and puts it in the keyhole. He turns the key and the lock unlocks. He opens the door for me and I walk in. I look around and see a coat rack. I hang up my coat and look at the large bookself infront of me. I walk towards it and begin to run my finger along the spines of the many books. I read the titles outloud. " Dracula, Queen of the Dammed, The Vampire Lestat, Tale of the Body Theif," I read aloud. I kept on reading the titles aloud until I walked around the antique table and the blood red antique chair as I land my finger on one last book. " Interveiw with the Vampire, " I say. I hear a chuckle from behind me.

" Quite the collection I have, no? " says Armand. He smiles at me as I come out of my daze and he laughs a bit.

" Yes, most of these I have read," I say as I look at him.

" I am sure that there are some that you haven't, " he says to me. " And you still haven't answered me about if you are a vampire,"

"Well, have you not really figured it out yet?"

" I want to be sure," Armand says. I clear my thoat.

" Yes, yes I am a vampire," I say as I look straight at him.

" D-do you know who made you? " he asks as he takes a swift step forward towards me.

" I can't remember much, but he killed my parents and noticed me. All I remember about him was flowing black hair. About then is when I passed out, and when I woke up... I was a vampire," I finish. He is silent for a moment until I hear him wisper a name. " What?" I ask. He looks at me.

" Nothing, " he says as he walks to the window and looks outside. Suddenly, he ran over to the coat rack and he throws on his jacket. " We have to go! " he says as he throws my jacket at me. I put mine on, slightly confused.

"To where? "

" To Louis's home," he says as he pushed me out the door, locked his house and we began to walk in the storm.


	3. Chapter 3

As we continue to run, my mind is asking many questions. He looks at me, and I ask him. " Why are we going to Louis's home?" I ask as my breath appears before me. We turn a corner and a car goes speeding past us.

" We have to talk to him," Armand says as he pulls his coat closer to himself. His hair looks nearly white from all the snow, and he shakes it off himself. At the pace we are running, we get there fairly quickly. He knocks on the door and I hear voices inside. When the door opens, I see a man that I assume is Louis.

" Armand! " says Louis as he greets my adoptive father. He glances down at me and he suddenly looks nervous. " W-w-w-w-what are you doing here? " he says as he turns back to Armand. Armand shivered.

" I'll tell you in a second, please let us in," asks Armand. Louis opens the door more so that Armand and I can get in. I look around to see a roaring fire in a brick fireplace across from me. I look and see a man sitting on a brown couch watching T.V. It sounded like the news was on. I hear a bit about the storm coming to town and I hear the man say in a sarcastic voice, " Tell me somthing I don't know," . He turns to see me and Armand. " Hello, who's the kid? ". I look at Louis's hair. I remember it from somewhere. He looks at me nervously. Armand hangs up his coat and says " ... She is my daughter. I just adopted her, " he says. The man in the chair stares at my legal gaurdian. " What? Is it so unbelievable?"

" No, just, suprising, " the man in the chair says stupidly. Armand turns to me and pulls me closer to him and says " Do you know her?!" to Louis. Louis looks very nervous now.

" Ummm..., "

" Well?! Do you?!" Armand yells. Suddenly, a crack of lightning is outisde, and the snow turns to snow and hail. " Louis, answer me!"

" I may know her!" the black haired man says.

" How well!? "

" I may have made her a vampire..."

" I knew it!" Armand says as I look at Louis with horror. I grab onto my legal guardian's coat in shock.

" It, it was you! " I say with wide eyes. " You killed them! And, you condemed me to this! " I say, with rage and shock in my voice.

" I could have killed you that night! " he yells back at me. Just then, we hear a click and everything goes dark. Luckily, we can see fairly well in the dark.

" The storm must have knocked out the power " says the blond haired man.

" We should probably get back home, " Armand says nervously. Louis looks at Armand.

" You are not going back out in that. You and...Lynn... are staying here " he says. I glare at him as Armand puts his arm around me to make sure I am near him.

" Lestat, get the candles, " Louis says to the vampire that is sitting on the couch, I now know him as Lestat. He stands up and opens a door that I am guessing leads to the basement. We stand in complete silence until Lestat emerges with four yellowish candles. He gets a box of matches and lights one as he walks to the window. The power line is snapped and a ash tree branch is laying on it. All we can hear is our breathing. Finally, Lestat sighed and explains what happened. Louis nods.

" It's going to be awhile then. Armand, you and Lynn may have to stay here for the day... "


End file.
